


Night

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Boboiboy Birthday, Gen, not really Birthday fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: Disclaimer: Monsta. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.warning: Judul gak ada hubungannya ama cerita (lagi gak kepikiran apa-apa buat jadi judul)Happy Birthday, Boboiboy.Aku buat ini ditengah-tengah kerja. aku sedang jadi mahasiswa magang.jadi pastinya ceritanya aneh dan terkesan tidak nyambung. atau memang tidak nyambung.setidaknya enjoy.





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsta. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.
> 
> warning: Judul gak ada hubungannya ama cerita (lagi gak kepikiran apa-apa buat jadi judul)
> 
> Happy Birthday, Boboiboy.  
> Aku buat ini ditengah-tengah kerja. aku sedang jadi mahasiswa magang.  
> jadi pastinya ceritanya aneh dan terkesan tidak nyambung. atau memang tidak nyambung.
> 
> setidaknya enjoy.

Ochobot melihat kalender meja yang ada di kamar Boboiboy. Rasanya ia melupakan sesuatu saat melihat kalender meja itu. Hari ini tanggal 12 Maret, dan sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi tanggal 13 Maret. 13? Maret?

“Alamak!”

“Hnggh? ada apa Ochobot?” Tanya Gopal yang terbangun di tengah malam itu. Ochobot melirik Gopal yang tidur di ranjang bertingkat bagian atas. Ochobot mengambil kalender dan melingkari dengan tangan tanggal 13 Maret itu. Gopal mengernyit sejenak. Ochobot baru akan menunjuk Boboiboy yang tertidur di ranjang bertingkat bagian bawah saat Gopal berekspresi teringat. Gopal perlahan turun dari ranjang bertingkatnya itu lalu pergi mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya bersama Ochobot.

“Bagaimana nih Ochobot? Kita lupa.” komentar Gopal.

“Kita temui yang lain dulu bagaimana?” Balas Ochobot.

“Ide bagus!” Ucap Ochobot.

Pertama-tama mereka berdua pergi ke kamar tempat Sai dan Fang tidur. Sai belum tidur rupanya, ia membukakan pintu kamarnya dan menerima masuk Ochobot dan Gopal. Fang akhirnya dibangunkan mereka berempat lalu saling berbicara mengenai tanggal 13 Maret.

“Ah sial, bagaimana bisa aku lupa?!” Pekik Fang.

“Wajar sih, kemarin kita dibuat sibuk dengan misi penyamaran Kapten Kaizo yang terbongkar dan kita terpaksa melawan mereka untuk menyelamatkan Kapten Kaizo.” Jelas Sai.

“Syukurlah abang…, maksudku Kapten berhasil keluar dari tempat itu dengan selamat.” Lanjut Fang.

“Dey, terus gimana kita membuat kejutan pada Boboiboy nih? tinggal 2 jam lagi sebelum tanggal 13.” komentar Gopal.

Sai dan Fang sama-sama melipat tangannya dan berpikir.

Ketukan pintu di kamar Sai dan Fang terdengar, Gopal membukakan pintu sementara kedua penghuni kamar itu berpikir. Yaya, Ying, dan Shielda ada di depan. mereka membicarakan hal yang sama yang sedang mereka bicarakan lalu bergabung ke dalam kamar.

~...~...~...~

Boboiboy keluar dari kamarnya, Ia tidak menemukan Gopal di ranjang bertingkat mereka. Boboiboy mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Panggilan alamnya lebih penting daripada mencari Gopal yang mungkin sedang mencari makan di kafetaria Tapops. Setelah selesai dengan panggilan alamnya, Boboiboy keluar dari kamar mandi dan ingin kembali ke kamarnya. Laksamana Tarung terlihat menunggu dirinya di depan kamar mandi itu.

“Panggilan alam, Boboiboy?” Tanya Tarung. Boboiboy mengangguk canggung seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Tarung tersenyum dan melewati Boboiboy masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Boboiboy melanjutkan jalan menuju kamarnya. Boboiboy merasa kagum dengan Laksamana mereka itu, Boboiboy belum pernah melihat laksamana mereka itu tertidur. Boboiboy menaiki ranjangnya lalu menutup matanya, tapi ia tidak bisa kembali tidur.

Boboiboy lalu kembali ke luar dari kamarnya. ia berjalan menuju suatu tempat di mana seluruh anggota Tapops bisa melihat langit kehitaman bertabur berlian yang indah. mungkin menghitung bintang akan membuatnya mengantuk dan bisa kembali tidur. 

Di sana sudah ada Kapten Kaizo yang baru saja kembali dari misi penyamarannya. Boboiboy dengan canggung mengambil tempat di sebelah Kapten Kaizo dan memandang langit-langit. Boboiboy merebahkan badannya di samping Kaizo.

“Tidak bisa tidur, Boboiboy?” Tanya Kaizo memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

“Tepatnya tidak bisa lanjut tidur.” Ucap Boboiboy.

Boboiboy memandang wajah Kaizo yang memejamkan matanya. Boboiboy beralih memandang langit dan mencoba menghitung bintang-bintang yang ada di atas kepalanya. Padahal Boboiboy sudah ada di langit tempat bintang itu berada, tetapi ia masih bisa melihat langit yang sama dengan yang ada di bumi. seolah-olah tempatnya berada bukanlah di luar angkasa.

“Ini pertama kalinya misiku gagal.” ucap Kaizo kembali memecah keheningan.

“Jangan sedih, Kapten. Aku saja sering gagal dalam misi.” ucap Boboiboy.

“Misi ini sangat penting bagiku! Bukan hanya bagi Kau dan Tapops!” Ucap Kaizo. nada suaranya tidak naik, tetapi Boboiboy tahu Kaizo sangat kesal karena kegagalan misinya kali ini.

Boboiboy memang mendengarnya dari Fang. pimpinan dari organisasi tempat Kaizo kemarin menyamar adalah salah seorang penting yang berasal dari planet asal mereka. Kaizo juga saat itu yang mengajukan diri untuk menyamar ke dalam organisasi itu. Selain mengawasi, mengamati, dan mencari data guna Tapops, Kaizo sepertinya berusaha untuk mengubah pemikiran sang pimpinan agar Tapops dan Organisasi yang satu ini tidak akan saling bentrok. Kaizo tidak ingin menjadi pengkhianat di planet asalnya sekaligus pengkhianat Tapops.

Sayangnya misi itu gagal. dan meski tidak ada pernyataan perang, tapi Kaizo pasti sudah menjadi pengkhianat bagi salah satu pihak.

“Maaf, Boboiboy. aku terbawa emosi.”

“Tidak apa, Kapten. Kapten memang benar, kok.” Ucap Boboiboy. Kaizo mendudukkan dirinya.

“Aku masih memikirkan tentang kakak tiriku. Aku sangat tahu kenapa kakak tiriku sangat membenci sphera kuasa. aku sangat tahu…, tapi….” 

“Kakak Tiri?” Boboiboy tidak pernah mendengar dari Fang kalau dia memiliki dua orang kakak. Kaizo menghela nafas.

“Aku juga baru tahu kakak tiriku ada di dalam sana setelah aku menyamar.” Kaizo memandang langit-langit. “Akan aku ceritakan padamu, beberapa hal yang tidak aku ceritakan pada Laksamana…, hitung-hitung hadiah untukmu, Boboiboy.”

“eh?” Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

~...~...~...~

“Kemana Boboiboy itu?” Pekik Fang frustasi. Shielda, Gopal dan Ying sedang bekerja sama untuk membuat kue ulang tahun kejutan untuk Boboiboy, Sai dan Yaya bekerja sama mendekorasi ruang makan menjadi ruang pesta. sementara Fang dan Ochobot mengurus perizinan ke Laksamana dan yang akan membangunkan Boboiboy. Izin dari laksamana sudah di dapat oleh Ochobot sementara Fang harus dibuat muter-muter mencari Boboiboy.

Untungnya Boboiboy tidak pergi ke dapur atau ruang makan.

“Boboiboy sudah ketemu, Fang?” Tanya Ochobot.

“Belum. tapi tinggal satu tempat yang aku belum cek.” Fang memandang langit-langit. Ochobot langsung paham di mana tempat yang dimaksud Fang. Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi ke suatu tempat khusus tempat mereka bisa melihat bintang.

Suara dua orang yang sedang berdiskusi terdengar saat Fang dan Ochobot hampir sampai di pintu menuju ruangan tersebut. Fang melihat kakaknya dan Boboiboy berada di sana. Berbicara sesuatu yang cukup serius. Fang menahan Ochobot yang terlihat terbang mendekati. Kaizo dan Boboiboy.

“Akan lebih bagus kalau kita mengamatinya sampai semuanya sudah siap.” Bisik Fang pada Ochobot. Ochobot mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun akhirnya mendengarkan percakapan Boboiboy dan kakak Fang itu.

“Jadi intinya, Kakaknya abang Kaizo itu…, membenci sphera kuasa karena dirinya ‘setengah sphera kuasa’? Rasanya sulit di percaya.”

“Well, aku sendiri juga baru tahu. Kakak tiriku itu tidak pernah benar-benar tinggal serumah dengan kami. meski ayahku sudah menerima anak tirinya itu apa adanya. Itu sebabnya saat aku bertemu dengannya persis sehari sebelum masuk ke sekolah militer angkasa yang dikelola Tapops, aku baru tahu kakak tiriku itu sudah membuat organisasi yang menentang kerja ‘Tapops’ dan saat itu juga aku tahu, ayah kandungnya dan ibuku sedikit gila hingga mengoperasi anaknya dengan perangkat sphera kuasa yang sudah diburu oleh mereka. 

“Kakak tiriku diburu oleh pemburu sphera kuasa lainnya, karena dia satu-satunya sphera kuasa yang bisa langsung menggunakan kuasanya tanpa kita sebagai perantara. Mirip seperti kuasa Klamkabot dan yang sekarang milik Ochobot. bedanya…, Kakak tiriku tidak hanya memiliki satu kuasa seperti Klamka atau Ocho. dia memiliki banyak kuasa bervariasi, seperti kekuatan yang kau, adikku, dan teman-temanmu dapat dari Ochobot sebelumnya.

“Karena ia diburu itulah…, dia membenci semua sphera kuasa. termasuk dirinya sendiri…, aku ingin menghentikannya dan melindunginya! Dia sphera kuasa yang berharga dan juga…, karena bagaimana pun…, dia Kakak tiriku.” 

Ucapan terakhir Kaizo dijawab hening oleh Boboiboy, juga Fang dan Ochobot yang mendengarkan. Kaizo merebahkan badannya dan kembali memandang langit. 

~...~...~...~

Laksamana Tarung akhirnya naik ke tempat di mana Boboiboy dan Kaizo berdiskusi setelah dipanggil oleh Ochobot. Tarung duduk bersilang kaki di tengah belakang Kaizo dan Boboiboy. Tarung versi kulit putih-tidak bekerja- terlihat sangat ramah. Memang kenyataannya ramah.

“Kau masih menyesali kegagalanmu, Kaizo?”

“Laksamana.” Kaizo memperbaiki posisinya lalu duduk bersila di samping kanan Tarung. Boboiboy juga memperbaiki posisi duduknya di samping kiri Tarung.

“Tidak baik mengeluh tentang kegagalanmu pada kadet seperti ini. apalagi kadet yang sedang merayakan hari spesialnya.” jelas Tarung. Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Tarung menunjuk ke belakang. Boboiboy yang tadi pandangannya memang terhalang oleh tubuh laksamana Tarung akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dekorasi seadanya dari Sai dan Yaya akhirnya di pindah ke tempat ini. Kue ulang tahun yang dibawakan Gopal terlihat cukup besar. Shielda, Ying, Fang, dan Ochobot terlihat membuka konfetti secara bersamaan setelah Boboiboy melihat semua hal itu. Serta beberapa anggota Tapops lainnya yang berkumpul.

“Selamat Hari Jadi Boboiboy!”

“Laksamana…, Komandan…, Kalian semua….” Boboiboy berdiri dan menghampiri kerumunan teman-temannya itu. Kaizo dan Laksamana Tarung tetap duduk dan hanya tersenyum.

“Setelah perayaan ini, kita akan lanjut diskusi mengenai kakak tirimu itu.”

“Baik, Laksamana.”

~...~...~...~

“Hei Boboiboy, aku penasaran dengan cerita abangku.” Ucap Fang setelah mereka selesai melakukan perayaan dan harus kembali tidur. Gopal sudah tertidur tanpa berganti baju sementara Fang masih setia di kamar Gopal dan Boboiboy, bercerita mengenai sesuatu yang lucu. Juga menemani Boboiboy yang masih belum bisa kembali tidur.

“Kamu sempat mendengarnya ya Fang?” tanya Boboiboy. Fang mengangguk kecil.

“Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku memiliki abang tiri sebenarnya.” ucap Fang. Boboiboy merebahkan badannya di ranjang.

“Pantas kapten bilang kamu mungkin tidak tahu Fang.” ucap Boboiboy seraya menarik Fang untuk tiduran disampingnya. Fang sedikit ragu, tetapi akhirnya ikut merebahkan badannya. Fang memandang wajah Boboiboy yang bercerita semua hal yang ia dengar dari Kaizo. Fang mendengarkannya seraya memandang tempat tidur Gopal yang saat ini ada di atas wajahnya.

“Boboiboy…, seandainya kamu menjadi aku…, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghibur abang?” Fang memandang wajah Boboiboy.

“Fang….” Boboiboy pun memandang wajah Fang.

Mereka berdua terdiam saling pandang untuk beberapa saat.

“Maaf…, aku juga tidak tahu Fang.” ucap Boboiboy akhirnya memecah keheningan.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam dan saling pandang. Fang akhirnya memutus kontak mata itu setelah menyadari mereka malah semakin mendekat. “Tidurlah Boboiboy. Nanti siang kita pikirkan caranya bersama. Sekalian akan aku berikan hadiah untukmu.”

“Kau juga Fang.” ucap Boboiboy. Mereka berdua lagi-lagi saling pandang. Boboiboy mendekatkan dirinya pada Fang. “Aku minta hadiahnya sekarang…, Tidurlah di sini bersamaku.”

“Boboiboy….”

~...~...~...~

Setelah merasa yakin tidak akan ada lagi percakapan ambigu di antara kedua temannya yang ada di bawah, Gopal turun perlahan dari ranjang atasnya. Ia melihat Boboiboy dan Fang yang tertidur satu ranjang sembari berpelukan. Posisi yang ambigu bagi Gopal itu membuat Gopal mengernyitkan keningnya sendiri. Ia sedikit bersyukur Ochobot kembali ke ruang khusus sphera kuasa sehingga robot bulat kuning-hitam itu tidak melihat keambiguan yang terjadi. Gopal keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke kamar Sai. Sai masih belum tidur dan kembali menyambut Gopal.

“Hari ini kita sekamar, abang Sai. Fang tertidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Boboiboy.” ucap Gopal seraya melipat tangannya.

“Mereka ada kedekatan apa sih sampai-sampai bisa seperti itu.” tawa Sai maksud hati bercanda.

“Entahlah.” jawab Gopal yang berjalan ke tempat tidur Fang dan tidur di sana. “Mereka sendiri sepertinya juga tidak tahu.“

Sai memandang Gopal yang sudah kembali tidur dengan pandangan bingung dan semakin memunculkan spekulasi aneh.


End file.
